


Rave week

by Shadowcrest



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, rave week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest
Summary: Rave week day two. Before randy and Terrence leadership, randy was feeling overwhelmed and needs some cuddles
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Rave - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Terrence recently joined the toppats. Before this he had spent most of his life being a trouble maker. They toppats were nice but Terrence didn’t really talk to people. He didn’t know anyone, well except randy. How could you not notice him, he’s always wearing bright color, shudder shades and was always the life of the party. Randy would always talk to Terrence when Terrence was alone at a party. Terrence really enjoyed it. Though there weren’t many party’s. At the time wilford was leader and was growing old. He was very strict and the clan needed something to lighten the mood. Randy suggested that they have more party’s to help lighten everyone’s mood.

Today there was a party, it was big. It be the kind of party randy would love but no matter how hard Terrence looked he couldn’t find randy. That worried him. Terrence decided to leave the party and head to Randy’s room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard crying. Terrence decided to walk in. Randy was his friend so he could walk in. As he walks in the crying stops. Randy quickly put on his shade and turned to Terrence. “What’s up my dude, do you need something homie” randy said in a cheerful tone. Terrence said “randy I noticed you weren’t at the party. I wanted to check up on you. Are you doing alright” there was a moment of silence till randy said “heh I guess nothing gets past you. Yeah just not feeling to well but I’ll be fine, you go back to the party and enjoy your self” Terrence didn’t want to go back to the party, so what he did next would be random. 

Terrence walked one to Terrence and motion him to sit on the bed. He sat down and Terrence said “you’ve done so much for me let me help. Do you need a hug” randy immediately went to hug terrence. He started to cry and Terrence run his hand through randy hair. Overtime randy stoped crying and started to nod of. Terrence decided to move randy to bed. Terrence was gonna leave when he felt randy grab he arm. “Could you stay, please” randy said. Terrence decided to stay, he positioned himself to where he and randy were cuddling. Randy put his face into Terrence chest. Soon randy was asleep, the only sound being there breathing. Soon Terrence was lured to sleep. Just before he fell asleep he felt a feeling that made his heart flutter. Though he wouldn’t confront theses feelings till the morning as Terrence slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter two for rave day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what happens when Terrence wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to ad a second chapter but that’s about it. Sorry for such a short chapter

As Terrence stirred into consciousness he felt something hugging me. That’s unusual Terrence thought. Terrence opened his eyes to see randy radman clinging to his chest. his face felt like it was on fire. He was so close to him. Should I move, I don’t want to wake him Terrence thought. Why did his heart flutter at the thought of staying like this. Soon randy started to stir. Randy hugged Terrence tighter. Terrence started to run his hand through Randy’s hair. Randy then open his eyes sleepily and looked at terrence. 

Randy started to blush and quickly got up. Terrence felt sad at this. “I’m so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You didn’t have to stay here all night” randy said, he was reaching for his usual pink shades. Terrence said “no it’s alright you didn’t make me feel uncomfortable. I wanted to be there for you” Terrence walk over to randy when the com started to buzz. It was wilford saying “that randy is needed at the front of the base and to go get Terrence as well”. Before they could say anything they put there hats on and walked out. Randy walked out and one thought hit Terrence.

He loved randy and always wanted to be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably make art on this,I hope this is good as this is my first shipping work


End file.
